


Harpy Lady Aira's Pet

by ZeroOmega2100



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Come Sharing, Comedy, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Femdom, Human/Monster Romance, Insults, Marking, Meta, Metafiction, Mistress, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Screenplay/Script Format, Whipping, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100
Summary: Due to a weirdly malfunctioning dueldisk Harpy Lady Aira from the yugioh TCG/OCG is dragged to the human world where humans and demi humas live side by side. She is given the explanation of how this new world works and decides to thank and vent her frustration with her new pet. You.
Relationships: Harpie Lady/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine
Kudos: 4





	Harpy Lady Aira's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Semi meta lewd audio script. Add any other jokes you might want to make it funnier or whatever you want.

[F4M] Harpy Lady Aira's Pet [Monstergirl][Harpy][YuGiOh][Kinda Meta][Comedy][Fdom][Bondage][Humiliation][Sadistic Laughing][Yandere][Marking][Cunnilingus][Blowjob][Denial][Orgasm control][riding][doggystyle][creampie][cumshare][Good Boy][Nickname]

Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(I have no preferred accent to this character so quite honestly if you have one, more power to you or use a different voice all together to portray her. The only advice I offer other than my usual "have fun with the character and make her work for you, Improv or adlib any lines you want" is if you have knowledge of the card game and anime Yugioh it helps you understand some of the humor and info)

[Electrical surging]

[Coughing waving away smoke]  
What the? Where is this? What happened to my dimension? Where did my hunting ground go? 

(Very Arrogantly)  
Human! Answer me! Where am I? Earth? What world is that? Such a horrible name for a world. You literally named your planet dirt. 

Why are you staring at me dumbfounded? Have you never seen a harpy? Pitiful humans what boring lives you all must have if harpies don't exist in this dimension. 

What nonsense are you talking about? Not...censored? What idiocy are you blabbing on about? 

[Hard kick to listener then thud]

Answer me human! What do you mean by this "Not Censored" talk? 

[Pause as if listener explains]

What? A card game? A grown man playing a game for...children? What foolishness is this? Are you some madman? Am I in some fever dream from one of my sister's perfumes? 

Huh what is this tiny thin pasteboard you're shoving into my talons human? I don't wish to play your stupid children's card ga-. Hold a moment. Why am I on this "card"? "Cyber Harpy lady"? That's not my name. My name is Aira!

Are you some sort of stalker artist capturing my likeness? Wait...ALL MY SISTERS ARE ON THESE CARDS TOO!

[Cards falling on the ground and then loud smack]

SILENCE YOUR PATHETIC SCREAMS! That was hardly even a love tap. You're lucky I didn't even use my talons, human.

[Angry growling then loud Stomp]

Cease your struggling human or I will crush your manhood in my foot talons. Now, I'll ask you once more. WHY AM I ON THESE CARDS? Ugh again with this nonsense of a children's card game?

Oh? You speak true then? If you are indeed being honest then explain why am I here?. 

So...in this world of yours. Monsters...live with humans but don't try to kill and hunt each other? Well certainly a strange way to go about things unlike in my dimension. Normally we just hunt and kill your kind and maybe use you to procreate. Now despite monsters living with humans in this world of yours...I apparently only exist just from this card game of yours? That's...distressing to say the least.

However what is this card game called? Yu...gi...oh? What sort of stupid name is that for a game? [Laughing, Improv anything you like to insult bout the game or listener]

And what is this about me not being "censored" when you saw me? Who would dare want to hide my alluring form? Konami? Who or what is this konami that would dare to assume I would want to be covered up like some common peasant?

Alright fine show me your childish cards. Hmmmm. So in this world this konami makes the cards? Yes, yes I'm looking at the card that's apparently me I don't see any issue. My likeness is accurate enough, although your world's artists can't possibly hope to fully capture my fair visage accurately. (Prideful chuckle)

Ok this is the same card I don't see any diff- why are spikes on my outfit gone? In fact, WHY IS MY CLEAVAGE SO PETITE IN THIS CARD? I'm clearly far more well endowed than this pathetic interpretation. Its bad enough they don't even have my name. 

So here in your world...you have 2 sets of cards that this konami person makes? I see. So in this land you called, Japan...me and my sisters likenesses are left immaculate but in your...western version of this silly game they cover us up? WHAT NONSENSE IS THAT? Is this konami afraid children will poke their eyes out on my outfit through the cards? Well yes I know I'm physically here now human but that's beside the point! 

Are all players of your game fully grown men like you human? A good deal you say? The arrogance of this konami, to force me and my sisters to hide our beauty. There are no words that can encompass my seething hatred at this transgression. 

Eh? You have a term? What is it then human? Fuck...konami? Hmmm. Strangely as primitive as the phrase sounds I like it. It does have that nice ring to it that conveys my disdain. Scream it eh? Very well. 

FUCK KONAMI!

[Contended sigh]  
That actually was somewhat relieving. Now then Human explain to me just what exactly happened to bring me here? 

Oh fine very well. My name is Aira not..."Cyber Harpy Lady" whatever the card said is my name. What is yours human. Eh. Plain and unassuming as names go then again I never really bothered to learn your names when wed hunt or kidnap you in my dimension. 

[Taps her talons on object]

So this...contraption is what you play your silly game on? A duel disc? My what amusing names you silly humans give to your toys. So how does this work? Ho-lo-grams? So like illusion magic then like in my world? Ha. I see. So then this unwieldy thing make some sort of illusion recreation of your cards that represent us and then make it tangible? 

I see so then how come I'm here now though? Did you use some sort of occult means to summon my actual self here and not this hologram version of me? A blackout? Is that common? So before this blackout, you were...recharging this duel disc's energy source and after the light returned, it was acting strangely? 

Intriguing. Then what happened?

You activated it. Placed this card version of me on it and then it surged with electricity? Well now that you mention it, in my world there was an incredibly fierce storm and then a huge hole appeared in the sky. It pulled me so hard next thing I know I'm now here. Well what a strange twist of fate. 

(Defensivly)  
What are you staring at? Yes of course my wings and talons are real.

(Playfully threateningly)  
You wish to ascertain how real they are firsthand, boy?

Oh ho ho. Your cheeks were all flushed when I called you "boy". Awwww are you one of those humans who enjoys being bullied? 

[Sultry mischievous laughter]  
Oh my, this *is* an interesting development. Here I am alone, in a foreign world, with no way to get home but with a human who is so...delectably cute when I tease him. 

[Slams her talons on the door]

[Hungrily with some devious giggling throughout dialogue. Improv and adlib where you want] 

Where do you think you're running off to *boy*? You're the one who brought me here. So by all accounts I would say that makes you... [deep malicious giggle] responsible for my well being. Also its been quite a long time since I've had a man to (maliscious giggle) indulge in. 

[Slams listener against the wall]

(Spoken low or whispered)

I can sense the fear in your breath *boy* [exhales and licks his cheek] mmmmmmm your cheek tastes, sweet. Fear always makes you humans more...enjoyable. You're trembling sweet thing. Oh don't fret. I shall not hurt you. 

(Giggle)  
Well... at least not too much. Hey. Cease. CEASE WITH YOUR STRUGGLING!

[loud Smack and thud]  
Now look what you made me do. I ended up cutting your cheek with my talons. You think you have any authority over me just because you inadvertently summoned me here? 

[Sadistic laughter then a loud stomp]  
NO! You have *no* power over me lowly human worm! Now stop this pointless defiance!

[Mockingly]  
Oh what do you plan to do with your little duel disc toy? Summon something else to face me?

[Sadistically aroused with some growls or giggles, your choice to Improv]  
Go right ahead then sweet boy. See if you're lucky. 

[Loud audible laughter]  
So much for that working now then how about I try my hand at this contraption of yours? Hmmmmm ah here we go. "Rose Whip" I was wondering where my favorite trinket went when I landed here. So i just place it on the spot here aaaaaaand-

[Electrical surge then sadistic laughing snapping the whip like a belt]

Well well well. Too bad boy. Looks like your cards favored me instead. 

[Whip cracks and growly giggles clearly turned on by the sound of whip cracks]  
Ooooooh yes how I love the sound it makes. Now then, as for you boy. No. Now that I think on it you have all these card about me and my sisters. So that means you also know what else we have. 

[Maniacal laughter] that's right. We have a *pet* dragon. Now seeing as how I'm bereft of my winged friend, I suppose you will have to do *pet*.

Now. COME PET. [Stomps her foot]

Very good. Now then let us begin by making you more, accessible shall we? Don't move pet I don't want to hurt you too much hehehe well yet. 

[Whip crack]

There we are. Those paltry garments are now out of the way and now that I can inspect my new pet, I must say I'm actually surprised. Quite a pleasing frame you have there pet. And this member of yours, already at attention to please your winged mistress Aira. 

[Malicious giggle]  
My my my you are so adorable. To think I'd end up with such a masochist human. I will say its quite refreshing. Here pet. Since I'm starved for some attention, I will allow you a treat. I will give you the choice of how to please your mistress first. 

Speak up pet. I can't hear you clearly. [Whip crack]

SPEAK! 

[Devious but pleased giggles]  
oh dear such a bold request for a pet. However you said it so sweetly I can't possibly refuse. 

[Fabric tears]

Here. Taste my lower lips pet. Lick me clean like the dog you are.

[Moans and haughty giggling throughout, Improv as you want]  
Very impressive pet. Keep licking. Get me nice and clean. Enjoy my uncensored naughtiness in all its glory your card game can't possibly match. Yes good pet. Lick my button, suck on it gently. Don't you dare bite unless I order you to. Good boy. 

[More moans and sadistic giggling, Have fun improving]

Do you enjoy my scent pet? Well you better get used to it. Until I can return, you will be basking in it until you can't even think about anyone else but your harpy mistress' scent. Good pet. Spread me open and lick me clean on the inside. Very ah, very good be a good obedient doggy and lick your mistress' nethers clean.

Oh? Pussy? Is that what you call it in this world pet? Heh very well. Your simplistic words do entertain me.   
Lick my pussy more NOW PET! [Whip crack]

[Louder moans and devious giggling add some whip cracks if you want. Do you]

Such an eager obedient puppy you are pet. Do you enjoy my harpy pussy that much? You're licking so intensely. Are you actually trying to make me orgasm? NO!

[Smacks]

Bad pet. I told you to obey my instructions. Not act on your own. Now I'm going to have to discipline you. LAY ON THE FLOOR! 

[Thud as listener is made to lay on the floor]

Good now lets just [whip crack] restrain those loose hands. Hehe your rod is so hot and eager I can see it pulsing in such pathetic need. You enjoy seeing your mistress' face so close to it? Do you wish me to debase myself and felate this disobedient thing? No pet. Youre being punished. For now you'll only feel my feathers from my wings touching you. I want you to feel that quaking ache in your core. 

[Sadistic laughing]  
How precious, your face shows so much want. Do you want it that bad pet? Do you want me to...breath on your manhood? [Deep exhale breathing on listener]. Look at you. How pathetic. I'm not even touching you and just my breath sends you into a lustful frenzy for me. 

[More slow deep exhales and evil giggling, Improv any lines,insults what have you]

Can't take anymore? Hehe very well. Beg me. Beg your mistress you want me to devour you with my mouth.

[Pause waiting for listener to beg then Malicious laugh]  
"Suck your cock" my such intriguing words your world has for genitals. However, an obedient pet deserves a reward. 

[Long Exhale then slow sucking sounds for blowjob throughout. Improv here breaths, pops, sucks etc]

Mmmmmm not to unpleasant for a pet. Your...enthusiasm does make savoring you that much more sweeter. Now, be a good boy and stay still. Don't buck your hips. If you do I *will* bite your cock for disobeying again. Good boy. Just enjoy this. 

[More intense blowjob sounds, do you sweety have fun]

Mmmmm I feel you engorging. Better not buck. You know the rules if you do pet. To give you extra incentive to behave, ill just cut your body gently with my talons. [Soft Sadistic giggles] look how you tremble as I suck you and mark your body as mine. So enthralling the sounds you make and the way you squirm in pleasurable pain. Such a fun pet. Oh about to shoot? Hehe well too bad. 

[Loud pop stopping blowjob]

No orgasm for you pet. Not until I say you can. Now since I pleasured you it's time for you to reciprocate pet. 

Im going to mount you. I'll even allow you to touch me. Lets free your hands. However because I know you're close lets wrap my whip around the base of your cock. Nice and...TIGHT. [Devious giggle] Yes hurts pleasantly doesn't it pet? Now you won't release until I let you. Now lets begin mating. Be grateful, its not often I allow a pet to taste my body this much on the first encounter. 

[Moans as she sits down and starts riding slow steadily picking up pace. Add sadistic laughing where you like. Improv here do you]

Your face is so lost in the moment pet. Are you enjoying the view? Your cock being devoured by your winged mistress' pussy? That painful need to release as my whip wraps taught around you, denying you what you want? Squeal for me pet. Scream for your mistress as your urge to shoot your seed grows ever more intense. 

[Sadistic laughing and smacking listener moaning as she rides harder. Improv time do you honey]

Keep screaming for me. Let me claw your cute body with my talons and mark you as mine. Scream in pain and pleasure. That's right pet grab my legs and buck up into me. Keep trying to relieve that ache in your cock. You know I won't let you. Keep trying pathetically as I use you as my toy. I can feel you throbbing so much inside me. Do you wish to explode? To spill your seed in a monster? Beg your mistress. BEG ME! BEG PET!

[Sadistic laughing and moaning then stops riding making another denial]

Good boy. Here. Ill put my talons upon your bed and bend myself over appropriately. Since you're my pet dog mount me like a bitch in heat and MAYBE I'll allow you to finally release. Now come along. Mount me pet. Don't make me yank your cock with the whip. 

[Moans laughing sadistically, improv what you like]  
Come now pet you can thrust better than that. Is that the limit of your want for your mistress? Do you not wish to finally release? Do you not want to furiously fill my pussy with your masochist seed? To give in to basic instincts and mate as beasts? Show me your appreciation for all the pleasure I've given you pet and give me your all. 

[Moans louder and intensely laughing more insanely as she gets closer to orgasm. Do you]  
That's it. Much...Ah...better pet. Yank my hips into you. Just think of nothing but your beastly instincts. Good pet. I'm starting to feel it. Oh yes its getting better. So much better. So intense. Let me grab your balls in my talons. Squeeze them hard. [Laughing] You're throbbing so much despite my whip. I can feel how incredible this will be once I allow you to let go. Almost there pet. Almost....Ah there. Good boy. Such enthusiasm. I'm close pet. Now once more BEG ME! BEG ME FOR RELEASE!

[Groaning and maniacal laughing]

You want to cum inside me? Such....Ahh unique naughty words you have. Go ahead pet. Ive untied the whip around your cock. Now push it as deep as you can and cum. Fill me. CLAIM YOUR HARPY MISTRESS PET! Yes do it! DO IT YOU DAMNED MASOCHIST DOG!

[Moaning and maniacal laughing, orgasm time. Have fun improv here]

Ahhhhh yes so much. Very good pet. Such a good dog. You filled me to the brim. However you're not done yet. You claimed me, now I claim you. 

Open your mouth pet. Drink what you spilled in me. 

[Moans and shuddering laughing]  
Very good boy. Your face looks so intoxicated. Is the sight of your seed spilling out of your mistress that alluring? Don't worry I enjoy seeing your face gaze at your... heh mess. 

You did well pet. So much more fun than playing your silly little card game now isn't it? Perhaps next time we shall try other cards on your contraption and have my sisters join us?

[Soft laughing and fade out]


End file.
